endless
by x6y2
Summary: "You are so many things, Nihon-koku, but what do you want to be?" He gave many things for power, and he has no regrets, because nothing will erase the pain dealt, and nothing will wash away the blood staining his hands. (But those moments, enshrouded in the forgotten corners of a time long past and never to return, he remembers.) Japan-centric. Time frame: Japan's childhood to WW2.
1. 黎明

**A/N: Hello. I** **nformation about the story: this is mainly about Japan's history and relationship with Asia, especially China, Taiwan, and Korea. It is like a character study, and will be very detailed and possibly depressing. I'm not going to say that I will get everything (history, characters) correct, but I hope I will be able to convey the story well.**

 **I don't intend to bash any characters. Some will show up with a more negative light at times.**

 **Also, I keep changing the summary/cover picture simply because I found a better one/revising. I hope you don't mind.**

 **Warning: sensitive events and history. Don't own Hetalia and anything except for the idea.**

 **If that's all acceptable, enjoy!**

* * *

 **無限**

 **endless**

* * *

 **I.**

黎明

 **Dawn**

* * *

His first ever sight of the world is of the verdant bamboo trees. Clustered together and towering above him, giving off a feeling of _safe_.

The first thoughts he thinks are of his names, details he somehow already knows subconsciously.

Japan. Honda Kiku. He is the land and everything which represents it. In other words, a special existence in this world. Even he himself does not understand how he came to be.

He feels his people, can hear their heart beating along with his, and closes his eyes for a moment, still feeling confusion at his sudden appearance in this quiet forest. When Japan carefully reaches a hand out to touch the land, it feels natural and magical, even though he only makes contact tentatively. The tickle of the grass just feels right and normal, as if there is an invisible connection between him and this earth.

The grass is soft and comforting to him. It would serve as a nice bed.

And a bed it will be. Sleep comes to Japan mere seconds after his birth, and his eyes flutter shut as he curls up in the grass, which is still wet with dew.

* * *

He wakes up to a rustling, and jumps slightly when he sees that it is a squirrel. Its small, beady eyes meet Japan's before it scurries away speedily, leaving him alone again, sitting in the cool grass.

"Come back..." _I want some company._

But he isn't disappointed for too long. Japan notices that he's wearing a simple piece of clothing, colored dark blue. It's decent enough, and at least he isn't naked, Japan thinks. That would've made warmth a pressing issue for him, when the colder days come, which they will eventually.

It seems to be spring right now. A mild season.

But he doesn't really have much to do right now. Japan still wishes that the squirrel would come back to him. Keep him company. It would be better than being alone right now, in a gradually darkening forest with strange sounds. A variety of noises are popping up here and there. They all unsettle Japan, and he retreats to between some bushes, hugging his knees as he waits for the light to disappear.

But wouldn't it be more frightening if everything is dark?

"Hello. I...am...Japan." Japan makes his first attempt to speak using his still developing language, though there is no one to speak to. It distracts him from the darkening night, and he decides to keep doing so. Then his surroundings won't be as intimidating, since he would be immersed in something else.

"I wonder if there's anyone here." He talks to himself, muttering at first but gradually speaking louder. He continues on, determined to make it through his first night. Even when it's pitch black, and his fear grows, he just closes his eyes to relax. Nothing will happen, he promises himself. Soon enough, it will be morning. Soon.

Japan falls asleep for a little while, and when he wakes, the sky is already brighter than earlier, hints of dawn at the edges of the sky. The chatter of animals are still in the air, and Japan waits patiently.

After what seems like a couple more hours, he watches the pretty yellow circle rise for the first time, giving the world light and gradually vanquishing the darkness. It, the sun, feels like something very important and powerful, and Japan is greatly affected as he watches it, the definition of this strange object imprinted in his mind.

A proud and shining light that takes away darkness and influences the whole world.

 _I want to be like that._

It is what his name means. _Nihon._ The origin of the sun. Being called the source of such a glorious thing makes Japan's heart fill with pride. It's as if the sun is really his. As if something so great is his. Someday, Japan will strive to be like the sun also.

To be somebody the world will have to heed and respect.

* * *

It takes Japan a lot of effort and time, but he manages to cut off a piece of bamboo after finding and sharpening a stone to serve as a knife.

Somehow, he feels guilty.

"Sorry for hurting you." A bow, and he quickly continues to work. There doesn't seem to be a stream in his current area, so Japan will have to make do with retrieving bamboo water until he finds a better source.

It takes some hours of toil for him to get some water from the plant. It smells decent, and doesn't taste too terrible. Japan gives the water another look, and deems it safe to drink.

Japan drinks slowly, treasuring every sip and the wetness of the fresh liquid. It might be a while before he finds a proper water source, so he should fill up his stomach before beginning to search for it.

After resting for a few more minutes, he begins to walk, passing bamboo and other plants, trying to hear for the sound of water. But Japan detects none, and is soon regretting not leaving placemarks, since he doesn't know where he is going.

Japan feels like he's walking in circles, unable to find a way out of this forest that now feels so massive, like a maze, almost.

Eventually though, Japan does hear a small sound, and he follows the trickling water to a stream so clear, he can see the stones and other things underneath.

Japan cups his hands and scoops up some water to drink. It tastes nice, of victory, since he had put in a lot of effort to find it. Taking a seat on the grass, he watches the stream flow away to...somewhere. To where?

It will go into a river. And then maybe an ocean. What does his land look like? Perhaps he has neighbors? So many questions fill Japan's head.

The water is cool against Japan's hand, and he smiles a little at the feeling, moving both hands to splash the water around a little as he becomes more and more interested in the new activity. Droplets of water fly everywhere, getting on his face and clothes, and he laughs to himself. This isn't so bad.

But Japan soon spots something else—a...fish? He immediately removes his hands to stop disrupting the water and possibly scaring it away, lowering his head to look at the creature, observing it closely.

The fish is really small, and it moves constantly, but Japan still tries to follow it, since he hasn't seen a fish before, with its odd shape and eyes. After a while of thinking, he reaches his hand underwater once more. Japan manages to touch it for one second, only to scare it away.

He himself slightly shocked, Japan steps back and vigorously rubs his hand on his clothing, not wanting to feel the slightly slimy texture of the fish anymore.

It's a nice, cool day, and he lingers there by the stream, lying down on the grass to stare at the sky. Japan brushes his hair out of the way, and focuses on the small, scattered areas of bright blue visible amongst the leaves of the trees. Sunlight filters through, bright but not too bright for Japan's eyes.

What a pretty scene, Japan thinks as he tries to conjure up a term to describe it. Sunlight filtering through the trees…

 _Komorebi._ Yes, that sounds nice.

* * *

After a few more days of wandering the forest, Japan deemed eating being vegetarian impossible. There aren't so many fruits and plants around anyway, and ultimately, survival is necessary before acts of kindness.

Japan can't help but give a small exclamation when he finally catches a fish. It struggles wildly in his hands, splashing water on his face and threatening to escape. Not to mention how slimy and cold it feels.

But with the loss of air and passage of time, it soon grows limp, allowing Japan to move on to the next step of making his meal.

"Sorry," he mutters before beginning to clean the fish. Japan tries to make the process as quick as possible, both for the fish and himself. He doesn't want the fish to suffer any pain, and he feels uncomfortable killing it.

Time flies by as a blur, and Japan soon finds himself staring at the small fire he made. It crackles slightly, and smoke is rising, immersing the immediate area in that curious smell. Japan turns the fish around on the stick, waiting for it to cook thoroughly. Hopefully, there won't be anything or anyone who would be attracted to the smoke or the smell.

Perhaps he is too paranoid, but Japan is unarmed and much too defenseless now.

" _Itadakimasu._ " When he begins to eat it, Japan thinks of the dead fish and quietly thanks it for giving its life. He takes a small bite, and is surprised by how delicious it tastes, his mood rising as he chews slowly. It's slightly burnt, but still good.

Fish is officially Japan's new favorite food. He's tired of eating berries and leaves.

* * *

Japan is walking through a clearing, on his way out of the forest, when he hears voices. They are relatively close, since Japan can make out some of the sounds and words the people are saying.

Travelers? Explorers? Do they mean any harm?

Very alarmed, he ducks behind a bush, in case anyone sees him and attempts to catch him. Japan's been chased after a couple of times, when he first went outside of the forest and into the world.

But maybe that was because he had been the first to panic and run.

After a while, Japan became more friendly with his people, frequently visiting them, as he was planning to moments ago.

They speak in another language. Different and something that Japan barely understands. There's some older voices, and a younger one that sometimes speaks. The speed of their conversation makes Japan slightly dizzy.

His trepidation fading after some time, Japan steps out into the open carelessly, trying to see where the strangers are. Their voices had just stopped, so maybe they're leaving. Just by their language, Japan knows that they are foreign.

He should probably leave to some location further away from here, but perhaps staying in place would be better. If he moves, he might encounter them if he's not careful. And Japan doesn't want that to happen at all.

He cranes his neck to look around, changing angles to try to catch a glimpse of those people.

In his curiosity, it takes Japan a few moments until he registers the rustle of grass and footsteps approaching.

"Hello."

A voice says something that seems to be a greeting, and Japan instantly freezes, quickly whipping around defensively. Is this person going to hurt him— ...hao? The youth...he's one of the foreigners.

How could Japan be so careless?

The youth's long hair is tied in a simple ponytail, but the green garment he is wearing looks very expensive and stately. Maybe he is a member of royalty? Or the rich?

Japan stays silent for a while, afraid, but the person seems to mean no harm...yet.

"H-Hi," He says in his own language, and the youth nods. It seems that they can at least understand each other somewhat.

"I'm China, aru. China. How do you say it...Chugoku?" He gestures to himself before repeating his name again, enunciating slowly and even saying his own name in Japan's language.

"...China." Japan repeats it after a while, a little surprised when the stranger, China, smiles.

"You must be Wo," he says affirmatively, nodding to himself.

...Wo? A little confused, Japan shakes his head. What is Wo? Does this person perhaps think that it's...his name?

"No? Then who may you be?" China seems amused, which frustrates Japan immensely. He doesn't reply though, still unhappy at being called such a strange thing.

But...Japan can feel that China is similar to him, and he somehow knows inside that China doesn't mean any harm.

"Your reservation is reasonable, considering that you've been isolated for a while," China sighs, and Japan once again looks at China, his clothing made of fine material and his whole person seeming far more elegant than Japan is.

Japan is just a small child in makeshift clothes that can even be called rags, if someone wants to be harsh. His heart fills with admiration again, but he only looks at China with confusion, having barely understood anything of what the youth said before.

"Ni...heli...feng...bi?" Trying out the strange syllables, Japan struggles to remember the whole line, and what he receives is an amused look from China, who chuckles lightly.

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to teach you some things, aru. Do you want to come with me to my home?" China speaks slower this time, and Japan is able to recognize the invitation.

He cannot deny how he is feeling. China's the first real person he's met here, and Japan...he trusts him.

Nodding hesitantly, Japan looks down at the ground, feeling a little embarrassed by how inexperienced he is at interacting and conversing.

But that feeling is soon replaced by shock when arms lift him up into the air, spinning him around freely. China eventually stops, laughs, and pats Japan's head, looking very happy for some reason.

"Alright. You'll be my little brother, Wo!" China places a stunned Japan back down on the ground, and he ruffles Japan's hair again.

Despite Japan's annoyance at being called Wo again, he nods after a while, feeling strangely happy also, with a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. He's glad that someone seems so...excited about him, a nobody who hasn't interacted with much of the world yet.

Someday...Japan wants to be like China too. Respectable and strong-looking. And kind too. There's just something about China that differentiates him from what other people Japan has met.

Perhaps it's because of their similar existence as personifications, but he can't be too sure.

"Nii... _Onii-san_?" It sounds weird because Japan hasn't called anyone that before, but it feels right on his tongue. He has a...brother. That feels good.

"Yes. I'll be your, uh, _onii-san_. My people say _gege_ , but if that's how you say it, it's fine." China smiles again before holding out a hand, an inviting gesture that causes Japan to blink a few times with bewilderment.

The sun beams down on the calm and pretty day, warming his body and everything around him.

Is this what having family feels like?

Japan looks towards China, and then back at the bamboo forest again. He almost sees the years he spent in this place flash by. Huddling to himself. Catching animals. Even crying sometimes, when he felt alone.

"Nice to meet you, China nii-san."

Japan steps forward and takes the proffered hand.


	2. 思い出

**A/N:** This story will now be taking on this section/drabble-ish format. Some short, like this chapter, some long.

Notes:

Keichou is the invasions of Korea in the 16th century.

The moon is beautiful was Souseki's translation of I love you. Of course, he's not alive yet at the time, and would not have made that translation, but that part is there for symbolism.

Zheng is the Chinese zither. The Japanese koto was derived from it.

Wo (倭) does mean short. The Japanese changed it to Wa (和) afterwards.

Gege is pronounced _guh-guh_.

Enjoy! This chapter is light-hearted things, mostly.

Don't own anything except for idea. Also, changed cover pic to a cute one to represent the times long gone.

* * *

 **無限**

 **endless**

* * *

 **II.**

 **思い出**

 **Memories**

 **.**

 _"Then we must have done something terrible in our past lives, for us to have been reincarnated as such beings."_

 **.**

 **忘れた**

 **Forgot**

* * *

Japan doesn't remember when he started calling China aniue instead of niisan, or when he stopped calling China anything altogether.

It was a gradual transition. At first, China was everything to him, and Japan idolized him. It also felt rather nice to call someone his brother.

But of course, he eventually grew out of that phase and into another one, one where Japan felt resentful and distanced himself from the kindly youth who, in his opinion, became someone who does nothing but berate him. He stopped living there, and officially declared himself capable of self-sufficiency.

And soon came Keichou. And then that first war, and everything has already changed, even when it could not be noticed.

* * *

 **神様**

 **God**

* * *

Japan cannot believe his eyes. He spends long minutes exploring China's huge household, lingering at every room and sneaking glances at the servants. One or two give him a small smile, and Japan looks away quickly, quite embarrassed at being caught staring.

"Are you a god?" So powerful, so willing to be kind, China isn't like anyone Japan has met before. Though he can't claim to have met many people, except for some villagers when he ventured out of the forest.

"No, but I am a nation. And you are as well. Someday you can be like me too, if you always try your best and strive to succeed." China ruffles Japan's hair, but Japan strangely doesn't feel uncomfortable at the gesture.

He nods slightly, because, yes, he wants to be like China.

* * *

 **月は綺麗ですね**

 **The moon is beautiful, isn't it?**

* * *

"Woah..." Japan follows China to the courtyard area, sitting beside him on the edge of the floor as China hands him a cup of tea.

The thing in the dark night sky...moon...it's completely round today, the first time it happened, ever since Japan left his forest and came to live with China.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" China smiles, and Japan nods in agreement, sipping the hot tea as he stares at the night sky.

"I've only ever thought of nighttime as something frightening," he admits, and China gives him a brief glance before answering.

"Know that you're safe then. You should appreciate every moment of the day and treasure your moments. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Japan stares at China again before nodding gratefully, a sudden sadness consuming him as he remembers that the moon will only remain like this for a little while.

"But won't it grow smaller and smaller after tonight?"

China looks at him and nods, but before Japan can feel disappointed, the older nation speaks, slowly but surely.

"It may be so, but after the new moon, it will begin growing again, until it is full. So even if it disappears, just remember that you'll be able to see it again." China smiles, and Japan thinks that there is another meaning behind those words, something China didn't say. Perhaps he's alluding to new beginnings?

Japan puts the thought aside shifts closer to China, shyly leaning into his side, relaxing as he stares at the blotched but bright circle in the shimmering night sky.

"The moon is really beautiful," he concludes again, repeating China's words and feeling a warmth inside.

Whether it's from the hot tea or his internal satisfaction, Japan does not know. But maybe it doesn't matter too much.

* * *

 **転生**

 **Reincarnation**

* * *

"Today I will be telling you some things about reincarnation." China takes a seat in his favorite chair, and Japan climbs onto his lap, as how they always sit when it's time for a story.

"Okay..." Buddhism is sort of interesting, but it definitely isn't Japan's favorite subject. Though China certainly touches upon it frequently.

"...When we die, we will be reborn into the next life. The reason we don't remember is because every deceased soul drinks a bowl of soup. That's why we cannot recall, thus starting a new life. But despite that, what you did in your previous life will influence your new one. Always do good, for your actions determine your next life." China finishes with a serious expression on his face, which, combined with what he just said, finally draws Japan's attention.

Japan had been twirling China's hair around during the older nation's lecture. He wasn't really listening to China's words earlier, but the last sentence did catch his attention.

"Our actions?" This is certainly new. China's talks are usually either philosophic or full of history, which Japan isn't all that interested in. He prefers the calligraphy lessons much more, and the times where China teaches him how to play the _zheng_. Reading poetry and mathematics are also some of his more preferred subjects of study.

"Yes. If you do unjust things, it will have an affect on your next life." China looks very grave, and Japan is stunned into nodding slowly, feeling a little ashamed of not listening earlier. China must have noticed. He just didn't mention it.

...But then, how would one explain their existence?

Japan saw a person die once. He was the old grandfather of the family Japan used to visit occasionally. But when Japan suffered a dog attack, the wounds quickly faded away, leaving the also fading pain as the only reminder that the incident ever happened.

Because Japan cannot die. He's different from others, is what he already realized.

"Hey, niisan." Then, Japan wonders, which is better? Healing quickly, but always prone to being hurt, or not healing, but able to depart the world with peace?

"What is it?"

"Doing bad things will result in a bad life?" Maybe, he thinks, he'd like to experience the other type of life. It doesn't sound very comfortable to be on the verge of death constantly, only to be unable to die.

"...Yes. Is it hard to grasp?"

China looks a little disappointed, so Japan quickly shakes his head, pondering his next words for a little while before speaking them out loud.

"Then we must have done something terrible in our past lives, for us to have been reincarnated as such beings."

Japan nods to himself as he phrases the words carefully.

It _is_ a very reasonable explanation.

Silence follows, and China looks at Japan with an unreadable expression for a moment before he smiles softly and chuckles.

"Hm...yes. We must have. Well said, Wo!" He reaches out his hand to ruffle Japan's hair, and Japan pushes him away in annoyance, mainly at the form of address.

"I'm not Wo!" He can't help but express his exasperation in the form of pouting silently, since China loves to call him by that name.

It means 'short', of all things!

"You really are an adorable child, Wo—fine. Japan." China chuckles, and Japan ducks his head down in embarrassment. He's still not very used to such praise and compliments from China, whether it is about how fast he took up Chinese and developed his own language, or this conclusion he made, which China seems very pleased about.

"I promise I'll be good... _gege_ ," Japan says after a moment of hesitation, knowing that China likes it better when he calls him that. Japan understands why, it's China's own language after all, though it doesn't really sound natural on his tongue.

"I know you will," China smiles, and Japan leans into him a little more.

* * *

A/N 2: thanks for reading! Next chapter might be moving on with the story or more snippets of Japan's early life. follow/fav/review?


	3. 兄弟

A/N: I finished the 3rd chapter! Pochi is actually canon. He's Japan's dog.

Korea appears...Vietnam will be next. Then some China-Japan interactions.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **無限**

 **endless**

* * *

 **III.**

 **兄弟**

 **Brothers**

* * *

 **弟**

 **Younger Brother**

* * *

It is just another normal day for Japan, spent practicing his calligraphy and plucking at the strings of the _zheng_ , except that China would be returning from the journey he embarked on months earlier.

He doesn't live with China all the time anymore, but still visits frequently every year. This particular occasion, he'd only arrived just in time to say goodbye.

Japan will never say, but it is quite dreary and boring without China's presence, his cheer and animated voice as he speaks, which always complements Japan's frequent silences. Taking care of his country and his people is a pleasure, but will never be quite as leisurely as simply relaxing or listening to a lesson.

Which brings him back to the fact that China would be returning today, and most likely with gifts and stories in tow, as he always does.

It's something Japan always looks forward to.

And so it is natural that Japan immediately proceeds to the front gate after dismissing the servant informing him of China's return. It takes quite a bit of effort to control the excitement growing inside of him as he rushes to the main gate, even almost tripping on the way.

He would see China again...And maybe there'd be something new to add to his possessions of toys and trinkets.

Japan stops short in his steps, however, when he sees the _boy_.

He has short dark hair and brown eyes, along with the wayward, gravity-defying lock that catches Japan's eye. The boy is standing, no, _moving_ by China's side, all giggles and loudness as he jumps around in excitement, pausing only when he sees Japan.

"Yao-hyung! Who is that?" And then the boy runs a little closer, waving his hand around in a surprised Japan's face (the boy calls China by his name?) before being dragged back by an apologetic China. China's associates and servants chuckle quietly.

It seems that the boy has already gained their favor.

Japan, meanwhile, feels rather bothered by the child's audacious behavior and the lack of awareness of something called personal space.

"I...would like to ask the same thing. Niisan, who is he?" Japan glances towards the boy, who obviously shares their same existence, despite being much more energized and spirited.

It's never very difficult for a nation to recognize another of their kind.

"Kiku, meet Im Yong Soo, or Korea. Your new younger brother. Yong Soo, this is Honda Kiku, your new brother Japan."

China smiles as he pats the boy's head, and Japan is suddenly feeling resentful, feeling a pang of an emotion that might be called jealousy.

It was always just him who interacted with China like that. But now, with this new addition, apparently not anymore.

Japan purses his lips slightly, but quickly schools his face back into a neutral expression, in case China notices his mood.

Also, it wouldn't do to feel unhappy at someone who he doesn't even know.

"Hello, Kiku! I'm the great country of Korea, origin of everything! You can just call me Yong Soo though!" Korea grins, and Japan feels a little appalled at the usage of his name by a stranger.

But he shakes the quickly offered hand anyway.

Which it is...small, compared to his, and Japan reminds himself that Korea is, after all, a child. A somewhat obnoxious, but well-meaning one.

"Nice to meet you," he says.

"Behave yourself while I speak to Japan, alright?" China gives Korea's head one last pat before walking over to Japan.

They examine each other briefly, but the silence isn't for long.

"You've grown," China notes, and he smiles. Like he always does, that natural and kindly smile that is exclusive to him only.

Japan shifts in place for a bit, debating on his next course of action, but eventually steps forth a little, allowing China to pull him into an embrace.

China no longer does the suffocating squeeze customary of reunions anymore, and Japan is glad for that. But the whole stroking his hair thing is quite nostalgic, something China never really stopped doing.

He finds that he doesn't really mind.

"I missed you," China says, and Japan nods in return.

It is then, though, that he sees Korea. A lone, small figure standing just a little distance away from them, brown eyes…

He's looking at them, but his eyes, so very joyful just a moment before, are filled with turmoil instead. He looks...sad.

And then Korea notices Japan watching, and a grin quickly replaces his former look before he skips into the main gate and out of sight.

* * *

 **ポチ**

 **Pochi**

* * *

It is during Japan's reading time in the study when China enters the room almost soundlessly, no doubt with a purpose.

To bring up the unsaid things between them earlier.

"You do not feel happy about our new family member?" He voices it gently, but Japan still flinches slightly, thinking that he would be reprimanded.

He only lifts the bamboo scroll higher, in order to conceal his face from China's view. Even if Japan knows that it wouldn't deter China from getting to the bottom of the matter.

It's one thing that's a little less positive about China, since Japan doesn't like it when people try to make him speak about what he considers to be his own thoughts or secrets.

"Answer me, Kiku." China's voice is a little less soft, so Japan decides that it would be best to give a response soon. He's never made China angry before, and would never want to see that happen.

"Maybe. He's alright." It's mostly true, but Japan cannot deny that he doesn't embrace Korea's arrival wholeheartedly. Who would, if a stranger is suddenly your new brother?

"...You do know that you're just as important to me as he is, right?" China slowly and gently removes the scroll from Japan's hands, and their eyes meet in a silent moment before Japan nods.

 _But he should be the most important. Not just equally important. Nobody other than Japan should be China's little brother…_

But he keeps those thoughts to himself and buries them.

"I haven't forgotten the gift I promised you," China adds and Japan's eyes immediately light up, and he is glad that China ends the discussion there.

He watches, eager and excited as China murmurs words to a servant, who bows again before retreating, presumably to retrieve the gift.

It must be large or more valuable, if China didn't simply bring it with himself.

Japan had many ideas of the possible gift in his head, but he wasn't prepared, at all, for the sight that greets him when the door opens.

"Woof!"

The small, fluffy little thing immediately jumps from the servant's grasp and lands right in front of them, panting a little as its pink tongue shows.

Japan only stares, even when China laughs and picks the puppy up and places it in his arms. The puppy is very friendly, and it shows that fact by immediately nosing up to Japan and licking him.

"Thank you," he half-whispers in barely concealed happiness. Japan has always seen others around with their pets, and he wanted one, though he never voiced it to China…

But the older nation somehow knew it, just like he always manages to do in a mysterious way.

"You're welcome. What are you going to name him?" China smiles as Japan carefully begins to stroke the dog's fur, and he hesitates for a while before answering.

"...Pochi. I want to name him Pochi."

"Then Pochi it is. Take good care of him, since he'll be with you always." China immediately refutes Japan's internal suspicion, his doubts about the dog's lifespan, and Japan's eyes only widen even more.

"Really?" He thought that they weren't able to develop any relationships with mortal beings and creatures...

"Of course. Nations can influence flora and fauna in many ways." China places the scroll back on the table, and only sits there quietly, watching as Japan observes Pochi with curiosity and wonderment in his eyes.

* * *

 **花畑**

 **Flower Garden**

* * *

The days pass, and Korea is eventually included in their lessons, much to Japan's amusement and chagrin. The boy is much too restless, completely different from that momentary shift to his attitude that first day when he came.

And the amusing part is seeing China struggle with the boy. Japan admits that it's wrong to find his brother being troubled and hapless funny, but it just is. China seems very torn between exploding at Korea's antics or simply sighing in defeat currently.

At the moment, Korea is 'practicing' his calligraphy (making ink blots, really) while China deftly avoids ink splatters from marring his robes. Or the floor.

Japan is unable to resist a small laugh, and he smiles apologetically when China gives him an unimpressed look.

"Yong Soo, perhaps you should learn something else..." China eventually pries the brush from Korea's hands, and the small boy only pouts for a short while before returning to his excited state.

"Can I learn sword-fighting then? Archery?" Korea asks excitedly, and Japan thinks that perhaps he would be more suited for combat. The image of Korea reading scrolls or playing instruments just isn't very natural.

"When you're the same age as Kiku, you can. I will be beginning with him soon." And Japan's heart soars a little because he can finally try something different. Though music and the arts are his favorites, he has always wanted to be as strong as China, who Japan's seen practicing his swordsmanship.

"Aww…Fine. Can I draw something?"

China looks hesitant, since the ink blots weren't something he probably liked, but he eventually agrees when Korea gives him puppy dog eyes.

Japan should maybe try the technique sometimes. The only things is that he can't bring himself to do it, and it would be very embarrassing. But effective, most likely.

Korea takes the brush again, and he is evidently more careful with the ink this time, and China and Japan watch as he begins to draw an actually decent flower portrait.

"That's very nice, otouto," Japan says after a while, the word still foreign on his tongue.

"Would you like some paints then?" China observes the art and nods as he presents the question to a proud-looking Korea, who nods with fervor excitement.

"Yeah! I used to draw with them all the time, and..." Korea trails off, strangely, and with that, his excitement seems to disappear as he looks to the floor.

It's like that day again. When Korea looked melancholy and unhappy.

"Are you alright?" China eventually breaks the silence, and Korea looks up again, a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. I just remembered something."

Surprisingly, China does not press the issue, leaving an intrigued Japan to peruse the strange reaction as the rest of the time passes.

He also notices it when Korea runs straight to the direction of the gardens right after lessons ended.

* * *

It's after the fourth time that Japan has seen Korea running to the garden when he follows the boy. Those little trips are just too frequent than for it to be mere curiosity.

He technically shouldn't be following Korea…

But Japan is just a rule breaker _sometimes_ , despite his general attentiveness to politeness and respect. Some situations call for different actions to take.

So here he is, standing behind the entrance to China's garden, peeking out slightly as he waits for Korea to do something. Perhaps to frolick around or play with water in the pond, things that seem like what Korea would do.

But instead, the normally energetic boy is more subdued as he carefully makes his way over to where a multitude of flowers are growing.

Japan squints a little, since the plants are harder to see from this distance, but he deduces that it would be the hibiscus flowers. And maybe the rhododendrons? They're over in that general region, and the colors look right.

China has a whole section of the garden dedicated to flowers, both natively found or exotic, a varying mix of different origins. His prized possessions, really.

Japan continues to observe as Korea sits himself down on a patch of grass and begins to pluck flowers.

...China wouldn't be amused, Japan thinks.

But Korea seems to pick them for a purpose. He begins to string the flowers together, evidently working on a chain of them. And he seems to be experienced too, quickly finishing the first chain.

Japan steps a little bit closer to observe, and he just _has_ to make such a loud, rustling sound.

Wonderful.

Korea jumps in surprise, dropping his flower chain as he stands rigidly, before relaxing slightly when he sees that it is Japan.

"Oh, uh, I didn't know that you'd be here, Kiku...I mean, Kiku-hyung." He corrects the term of address when Japan gives him a frown—though Korea probably wouldn't remember to address him properly after this anyway—and the younger nation smiles nervously.

"You shouldn't be picking flowers in a garden. Niisan's garden." Japan didn't mean for the words to come out stiff and a little hostile, but it does. And Korea looks apprehensive now.

"Well, you shouldn't be stalking people!" He retorts, and Japan's face flushes a little at the undeniable truth.

A long silence is between them, and they both seem to be trying not to look at each other, the awkwardness only increasing more and more until Japan finally speaks.

"I should not have accused you so quickly, but I am curious as to why you were making those ornaments." Japan calms himself internally and tries to speak in an encouraging manner, as China would do, and Korea seems a little less tense.

"If you promise not to tell Yao-hyung, maybe." And then Korea abruptly begins to ignore Japan, returning to creating the flower rings and spinning them around in his hands with fascination.

"..." Japan doesn't reply, simply out of frustration, but decides that he wouldn't tell China. Then they'd see.

* * *

Japan remembers keeping to his word. And waiting for the younger boy to talk, but the matter eventually passed his mind as time went on and different things became prioritized.

Did Korea tell him in the end? It's been so long, to the point that Japan does not remember clearly.

Perhaps, since Japan occasionally sees vague memories of the younger nation cradling those hibiscus flowers and rhododendron blossoms close to him, a tear rolling down from those normally spirited eyes.

Or was that just another side of Korea that Japan saw another day, when the younger nation wasn't aware of his presence?

Did Korea speak of a life in a land not too far away? Or something about a _Nuna_ and a _Cho_.

But those are most likely just one of many names Korea uttered during his frequent dreams, some turbulent, some peaceful. Japan had dismissed them as mere sleeptalk, but somehow, those select few things remain in his mind.

Japan isn't sure if Korea ever told him.

It wouldn't have been surprising if he didn't.

* * *

A/N 2: I made the last part ambiguous for some reason. I hope it isn't confusing.

Nuna is older sister (for males) in Korean. She is Goryeo, the Korean kingdom that united the Later Three Kingdoms but was later dissolved by the founder of Joseon. So, she's dead, sadly. My headcanon, inspired by an awesome Hetalia game I played, is that she raised the Korea brothers.

Cho is North Korea. He might make an appearance.

follow/fav/review? Next chapter might or might no have Vietnam. If it does, it will involve some riceball stealing.


End file.
